This training program, continuously funded by NIAID since 1974, expanded to encompass both AIDS and STD research training in 1984, has trained 24 pre-doctoral and 92 post-doctoral fellows. Of the postdocs who have completed training, 84% entered academic, government, or other research positions. The UW Center for AIDS and STD administers this training grant. King Holmes directs the training program, with co-directors Larry Corey, Sheila Lukehart, and Walter Stamm. Annual total funding for AIDS and STD research and research training at the University of Washington and affiliated institutions approximated $105,600,000 in 2001, with $95,200,000 from NIH, and another $10,400,000 from other sources. The number of UW faculty involved in STD and AIDS research has grown from 10 in 1970 to over 220 in 2002, with 139 serving as PI on STD or AIDS grants, including 90 with 142 NIH AIDS or STD grants; 67 serve as senior or new training faculty, and 53 as resource faculty in this application. We request continued funding for 10 post-doctoral trainees (approximately 40% PhDs, and 60% MDs with subspecialty training in varied clinical disciplines) and an increase from 6 to 8 predoctoral trainees. Our STD and AIDS Core Curriculum includes: the 2 week international course on Principles of STD and AIDS Research, which attracts 100 participants annually, now in its 10th year; a series of other courses, research conferences, seminars, and symposia, including an annual symposium and an annual STD/AIDS retreat for presentations by trainees and new investigator award recipients, and for clinical investigators, well-structured clinical training experience in STD, AIDS, TB, and HIV/HCV co-infection clinics. Research training is organized into five tracks, all with pre- and post-doctoral training options (including MPH options for post-MD trainees). These tracks (and track co-directors) include 1) Viral STD/HIV Research (Denise Galloway, James Mullins, Larry Corey); 2) Bacterial STD Research (Sheila Lukehart, Walter Stamm); 3) Public Health and Epidemiology (Laura Koutsky, Hunter Handsfield); 4) International STD/AIDS Research (Connie Celum, Grace John-Stewart, King Holmes); and 5) Sociobehavioral STD/AIDS Research (Sevgi Aral, Martina Morris). Joint supervision of fellows by faculty from basic and clinical sciences is usual, as is interaction between the five tracks. [unreadable] [unreadable]